Les Gboys et les trois folles
by yuuka-sama
Summary: Trois folles debarquent chez nos bishônens! Que va til se passer! YAOI 1X2 POWAAA Désolé pour l'Orthographe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Les G-boys et les trois folles**_

Série: Gundam wing

Auteur: Yuuka

Genre: Yaoi, surnaturel et peut-être deathfic...ch'pa...(réflextion intense de Yuuka)...

Duo: NOOOOON, veux pas mourir ! T°T

Heero: Hum (trad: tout à fait d'accord)

Wufei: De toute façon, c'est une sadique. Tout le monde le sait !

Trowa: ... (trad : ... "il est toujours aussi causant ce gars !")

Quatre: C'est vrai quelle est un peu folle...

le reste : UN PEU ????

Quatre : Bon d'accord carrément folle mais...

Yuuka : OH, C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ! JE DERANGE PAS TROP, LA ???

G-Boys : Gloups...

Yuuka : C'EST MOI L'AUTEUR !!! (sort le sabre laser de son petit frère, plus le mixer de sa mère)

BANSAÏ...

G-Boys (s'enfuyant en courrant) : OSCOUR !!!!!!!! T-T

Yuuka : J'ai triomphé comme d'hab'

Couple: Surprise, AH AH AH (elle recommence a pété son câble o)

Bon d'accord...alors pour l'instant...rien!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

bon c'est sur qu'il y aura du 1X2, 3X4 et 5XSally plus quelques surprise!!!

Disclamers: Y sont po a moa portant je les ai demandé a papa noël et il me les a po ramené

OUINNNNN !!!!!! TOT

Bon passont pour cette fic bizarre on part, Eien, Yaomi et moi dans l'univers de nos beaux bishonen que va t il se passer ????? lisez et vous saurez, bonne lecture!!!

KISU!!!!!

[... blabla de l'auteur et de ses copineuhhhh °-°'

changement d'univers

* * *

Chapitre 1: Quand trois folles débarquent chez les G-Boys

Il était une fois (oui, oui je sais, le début bateau de toute les belles histoires), trois jeunes filles agées respectivement de 17, 19 et 10 ans. A elles seules, la jeunesse était proprement représentée. En d'autres termes Alcools, cigarettes et sexe.

[Eien et Yaomi, les yeux rivés sur Yuuka

Yuuka: o" Pourquoi vous me regardaient comme ça, pour une fois j'ai rien fais...enfin pas encore, huhuhu

Eien et Yaomi: Désespérante

Des filles totalement normales, si on exceptait le fait quelles étaient dotées de pouvoirs et qu'en plus de leur loisir favori qui est , les mangas (les animés, les en papiers et finalement les dessiner), elles pratiquaient donc les sciences occultes. Plongeons nous véritablement dans ce début d'histoire. Tout commença le jour ou, comme à son habitude Yaomi squattait l'appartement de Eien et Yuuka.

[Eien: C'est vrai que t'es toujours fourrée chez nous toi !

Yaomi: Mon père me nourrie pas ! ToT

PIZZA !!!!!!!!!!

Yuuka: D'accord, elle vient que pour la bouffe.

Sympa, et arrete de me baver dessus, mais oui je vais te la donner ta part de piz!!!!

Yaomi: YAAAAATTAAAA!!!!!!!!!! °O°

Yuuka: Et après c'est moi la crevarde...hein?

Eien: Sans commentaires!

Donc les trois jeunes filles étaient paisiblement en train de deguster une magnifique part de pizza quand:

Eien: Dites, je m'ennuie!

Yaomi ( la bouche peine): moich auchi, che m'ennuie!

Yuuka: Euh...Yaomi aurait tu l'extrême obligeance de NE PAS ME CRACHER LES MORCEAUX DE TA MARGARITA DESSUS !!!!!!

Eien : Ouai surtout que Yuuka à fait le ménage il y a a peine une heure!!!! va te cacher que je dis...

Yaomi: Pfff il est beau le soutien,

Yuuka: Et oui, l'amitié il n'y a rien de plus magique et de plus...

Eien: T'a dis magique? Sugoï, je sais, on va faire de la magie. Pour combler l'ennuie qui regne dans cet appartement de célibataires et aussi naturellement, pour eviter que Yuuka se fasse un nouveau manteau en peau de Yaomi.

Yaomi: Vi vi vi, de la magiiiie !

Yuuka : Bof, faites ce que vous voulez j'm'en fiche ! Moi je lis mon manga avec tous mes bô doudoux !!!! Miam...

Eien et Yaomi: LESQUELS?????

Yaomi: Allez fait voir s'pèce de radine de bô goss

Yuuka: Rhooo, sert a quelque chose pour une fois et va chercher les ingrédients...et oublie pas le livre, bablette de service!!!!!

Et oui, c'était l'amour fou entre elles. Après plusieurs tentatives, Yaomi, réussi a trouver leurs accessoires.

Yuuka: Enfin ! tu était ou?

Eien: oui, on a eu le temps de finir de fumer une cigarette chacune !

Yaomi: Gomen gomen je suis allé aux #°-°#

Yuuka et Eien: Pffff, c'est bon !!! Amene toi on commence

Eien et Yaomi se placèrent autour de la table basse et installèrent les bougies, les plantes et le mini chaudron. Yuuka s'assit a cote de Eien et continua de baver sur ses doudous (heero, duo, z'étes trop bô :) )

Eien: Aller yuyu! Vient faire le sortilége avec nous.

Yuuka: Pff, d'abord ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis de quel sortilége tu parle?

Yaomi: On parle de celui qui nous permettraient de matérialiser nos personnages de mangas préférés !

Yuuka: NANI?????? Go go go, On attend quoi la, quil pleuve? OOOOOH vous faites l'autruche la?

Eien et Yaomi : T'ES GONFLEE !!!!!

Elles se postèrent donc toutes trois et commençèrent les incantations et le mélange des herbes. Elles se laissèrent envahirent par les sensations de bien-être par procurées la magie. Tout se passait pour le mieux, lorsque Yaomi, trop grisée , fit glisser une racine de Mandragore. Cette plante était strictement interdire dans ce sortilège. L'appartement de Eien et Yuuka fut plongé dans une éblouissante lumiere couleur or blanc, Quand elle cessa, les trois jeunes filles avaient disparuent.

[Yaomi: Oups j'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure T°T

Eien et Yuuka: Yaomi no baka

Yaomi: Gomen minasai

Pendant ce temps, les pilotes de Gundams combattaient férocement les soldats de Oz. Cependant, ils étaient en mauvaise posture car ils étaien a present entourés par les Ozzis.

Heero:...02, 03, 04 et 05, je vais faire diversion. Profiter-en pour retourner a la planque.

Duo: Non mais vous avez entendu le suicidaire la? Y va encore nous faire le coup de s'auto-détruire! et...

Quatre: Duo a raison et je pense que...

Le jeune arabe ne pu terminer sa phrase car au milieu du camps de bataille ...

[Quatre: Mais pourquoi tu me coupe toujours la parole????

Yuuka: ...

Quatre:Heu, YUUUka je te par...

Yuuka: Mmmmh, tu disait quat-chou???

Quatre: Mééééééuh!!!!

Yaomi: Oh bébé quat fait la chêvre!! lol

Yuuka: Tu crois???

Quatre:Mais noooooon je fait pas la chê...

Eien: Qu'es qui se passe?

Yaomi: Oh rien de spécial, sauf que quat-chan fait la chêvre !

Quatre: ouin ouin personne ne m'écoute si c'est comme ça je vais sauter du haut de mon gundam et je vais me faire très très mal et puis je...

Yuuka: Et les filles, j'ai fait un gateau au chocolat. Qui en veux?????

Eien et Yaomi: MOI!!!!!!!!

Yuuka: Aller Quatre chéri viens manger ta part sa va aller mieux après

Quatre: (bouche pleine) Merchi

Bon désolé on reprend,alors j'en été ou déja...Ah oui c'était:

Le jeune arabe ne pu terminer sa phrase car au milieu du camps de bataille une sphère de lumière apparut et éblouit tout le monde. Elle disparut pour laisser place a trois jeunes filles totalement déphasées.

Yaomi: Bordel !!!! ON EST OU ???????

A suivre

Soyez indulgent c'est ma premiere fic alors je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos commentaires

bye bye

kisu


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les G-boys et les trois folles**_

Série: Gundam wing

Auteur: Yuuka

Genre: Yaoi, surnaturel et peut-être deathfic...ch'pa

Couple: Personne pour l'instant

Disclamers: Po a moi et heureusement sinon les pauvres

bonne lecture!!!

KISU!!!!!

[... blabla de l'auteur et de ses copineuhhhh °-°'

* * *

Chapitre 2: Sortilège raté? Peut être pas...

Yaomi: Boldel! ON EST OU?????

Le temps s'embla figé. Personne ne bougea. D'ou sortaient ces trois jeunes filles. La seule chose que l'on savait, c'était qu'elles étaient apparut dans cette lumière aveuglante. Dans seules questions étaient sur toutes les lévres, " Qui étaient-elles? "et "D'ou venaient-elles? ".

Eien, Yaomi et Yuuka, elles aussi se demandaient ou elles étaient. Tout était étrange, elles se trouveaient sur un champs dévasté par des trous profonds. Il y avait des certaines de robots géants dont cinq étaient légérement plus grands et de couleurs différentes des autres. Le premier était d'un blanc pur, le deuxieme lui contrastait étrangement avec celui de couleur blanc. D'une couleur sombre, il ressemblait plus un ange des ténébres et la longue faux qu'il tenait dans la main droite accentuer cette sensation. Le troisième était d'un rouge flamboyant. Le suivant par contre, était d'un noir de jaie et tenait dans chacunes de ses mains de courtes faucilles. Et enfin le dernier robot , portaient plusieurs couleurs complémentaires et était équipé de lances flammes.

Les adolecentes avaient a leurs vues ouvert de grands yeux, mais Yuuka, elle, sembla rechercher une certaine respiration qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la bonne vieille habitude.

Yuuka: (murmure) Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai?

[Yuuka: Gomen jamel, je te pique ta phrase

Eien et Yaomi se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait semble-t-il parlée. Yuuka, elle, essaya de ramassée sa machoire qui avait décidée de faire du saut a l'élastique,...sans élastique.

Eien: On est ou la?

Yaomi: Ben ch'ai pas moi, et d'abord j'ai posée la question avant toi?

Les soldat de Oz s'étaient remis de cette étrange apparition et décidèrent par un accort commun de réattaquer ces maudits pilotes de gundams. Aussitôt ceux ci contre-attaquèrent, évidemment! Les trois sorcières se mirent a courrir pour sauver leur vie, et allèrent se cacher derrière un monticule de terre formé par l'impact d'une sorte de bombe.

Yaomi: On est chez les fous ici. Moi qui croyait quil ni avait qu'au lycée ou on avait des cas pareils !!!!!

Eien: Mince les filles, on a vraiment foirés le sortilége la!!!!

Yuuka: Non tu crois???

Eien: Ma chère, tu a toujours le mot réconfortant, cela fait chaud au coeur!!!

Yaomi: Eh, je crois que le temps n'est pas aux disputes. Comment on fait pour ce sortire de la????

A ce moment la:

Yuuka: Je pense avoir une idée de l'endroit on nous sommes tombées, mais je n'en suis absolument pas sur!!!

Eien: Dis nous tout.

Yuuka: Voila, a mon humble avis nous avous dut faire une petite erreur dans le mélange des herbes. Notre but était de matérialiser nos personnages de mangas préférés, au lieu de cela, nous avons étaient projetées a l'intérieur du manga que je lisais avant de vous rejoindre pour faire de la magie.

Yaomi: Mmmmmh, je comprend mieux maintenant, ton raisonnement tient la route. Mais petite question pour un champion, (Eien: t'abuse la !!!!) comment on fait pour rentrer???

Eien: Je pense que nous devons trouver un livre contenant le sortilege que nous avons éffectués et ainsi que le matériel adéquat

pour inverser le sort!!!

Yuuka: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ça va etre galere ici, non?

Yaomi: Il suffirait que l'on trouvent des personnes de confiance, qui pourront nous aidés, des alliés quoi? Toi Yuuka, si ton analyse est bonne tu est la seule entre nous trois qui connaitre l'univers des gundams, et toute l'histoire.

Yuuka: C'est vrai que j'ai lu les mangas et que j'ai les dvd a la maison mais je connais pas tout!!!

Eien: Oui mais tu connait assez de personnages ici pour savoir a qui faire confiance ou pas, non???

Yuuka: Bon ok, alors premierement, il faut convaincre les gentils que lon est pas des ennemies! Ensuite, et ben, on avisera!

Yaomi: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'est qui les gentils la? parceque tout le monde se tape dessus et j'arrive pas a les differencier!

Yuuka: Ce sont ceux qui sont en train de demollir tous les autres, facile non? Bon maintenant suivais moi.

A ce moment la l'adolescente sortie de sa cachette et s'élança sur le champs de bataille suvit de prés par les autres. Tous furent étonnés lorsqu'ils virent débarquer les trois etranges filles au milieu du combat acharné. Les sorcieres se mirent en cercle et reciterent une incantation. De nouveau il apparut une eblouissante lumiere et sous les yeux ebahis des ozzis, elles disparurent en emportant aves elles les gundams. Mais ou etaient ils passés?????

a suivre...

à vous de jouer jattend de voir si ça vous a plu!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Les G-boys et les trois folles**_

Série: Gundam wing

Auteur: Yuuka

Genre: Yaoi, surnaturel et peut-être deathfic...ch'pa

Couple: Personne pour l'instant

Disclamers: Po a moi et heureusement sinon les pauvres

bonne lecture!!!

KISU!!!!!

[... blabla de l'auteur et de ses copineuhhhh °-°'

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Witchs or simples teenagers?_

Dans une clairiere a plus ou moins 100 kms de la ou ils etaient avant:

Yuuka: Ouh la la je suis fatigué moi, fo k'je MANGEEEEEUH !!!!!!!

Yaomi: Et apres tu ose me dire que je suis un ventre sur patte!!!!

Eien: Mais c'est vrai et chut, pas de dispute, vous l'êtes toutes les deux!!!

Pendant ce temps:

Heero: Comment sommes nous arrivés la?

Duo: Ben, ch'ai pas et toi quatre, t'as une idee???

Quatre: non aucune!!!

Wufei: Et si on aller leur demander directement?

Duo: Ouai, wuwu t'as raison pour une fois, bon je me dévoue!

Le pilote 02 ouvrit le sas de securité de descendi de son gundam, de sa demarche feline il s'approcha du groupe et leur parla:

Duo: Heu... Excuser moi mesdemoiselles, mais mes amis et moi nous voudrions savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous nous avez ammenés ici?

Yuuka: ...

Yaomi: ...

Eien: ...

Le jeune shinigami se posa la question de savoir, pourquoi elle ne lui repondait pas? "Elles ne parle peut être pas notre langue?". Les trois jeunes n'en revenaient pas, un P de bo goss etait en train de leurs parler. Bien sur, elles voulaient lui repondre mais elles devaient deja ramasser leurs machoires qui trainaient sur le sol. La premiere a se ressaisir fut Yuuka.

Yuuka: WAOUHHHHH, t'es vraiment trop mignon toi!!!! Tu t'appelle comment? tas quel age? c'est quoi ton signe astrologique? T'as une copine?

Duo etait abasourdi, il detailla la jeune fille des pieds a la tete. Elle devait faire 1,60 peut etre plus. Elle avait de longues jambes serraient dans un jean moulant taille basse et une taille fine. Elle portait un mini corsage blanc fendu au milieu ou apparaissait un soutin-gorge noir. De plus, ses cheveux lui arrivaient vers le milieu du dos et etaient d'une couleur semblable a la sienne: chatain clair avec une petite teinte de blond, parsemés de meches dorées. Pour finir, ses yeux: noisettes avec des cercles d'or a l'interieur. Yuuka l'interompit dans ses pensées en prenant une posision des plus provocante et en lui lançant:

Yuuka: Alors beau gosse, ce que tu vois te plais???

Cette reflexion fit prendre une teinte des plus carmines au pilote de gundam qui begaya et pour une fois prefera se taire.

C'est a ce moment que les autres pilotes arriverent. Heero tenait son cher gun dans une main et visait ces trois étranges personnes qui dicutaient avec son coequipier.Du premier coup d'oeil, il avisa la jeune fille qui se mettait en valeur, et pensa que s'etait la deuxieme personne la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu.

[Yuuka: Oh mon heero, comme c'est gentil.

Heero: Ben oui. sinon je risque de mourir dans cette histoire

Yuuka: meme pas vrai,d'abord!!!! je vais pas te tuer pour ça...comment ça la deuxieme personne?pourquoi pas la premiere?

Heero: Ben y'a duo avant!

Yuuka: Ah oui t'as raison. '-'°

Yuuka détourna ses yeux qui vienrent se plantés dans un ocean de couleur cobalt glacés. Elle devisagea le jeune homme en face d'elle, il était d'un beauté a coupé le souffle. Sans qu'heero ne puisse réagir, la sorciere se jeta sur lui et encercla de ses bras fins le torse musclé du jeune soldat. Les cinqs terroristes ouvrirent des grands yeux face a cette surprenant réaction. _Pauvre fille, elle allait souffrir! _Duo voulut sauver l'inconsciente et, charmante il fallait bien le dire, quand une des ses copines lui prit le poignet et tira violement dessus. Les pilotes de Gundams furent surpris et ecouterent la dispute naissante entre les deux jeunes fille.

Eien: COMMENT OSE TU???

Yuuka: Mais...mais...quoi? Je n'ai rien fais de mal!

Eien: QUOI??? Tu me trompe impunément et tu DIS QUE TU N'AS RIEN FAIS DE MAL?????

Yuuka: Oh c'est bon. je n'ai pas couché avec, non plus. J'ai juste fais un gros calin avec un beau goss

Yaomi: Ouai c'est vrai. Yuuka n'a peut etre plus de sentiments pour toi, hein eien?

Eien:(se met a pleurer) Je te deteste...

Les Gundam boys regardaient sans comprendre. Ils virent cette "Yuuka" prendre l'autre jeune fille dans ses bras,et lui relever le visage. Elle lui fit un sourire remplit d'amour et de tendresse et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres au goût de sel de sa compagne. Les adolenscents n'en revenaient pas de la scene qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Heero et duo resentaient au font de leurs coeurs une pointe de jalousie, mais ils ne pouvaient se l'expliquer. Les cinq jeunes terroristes se posaient toujours des questions et ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponses. Ils se deciderent enfin a les poser.

a suivre

désolé il est pas long mais là j'ai pas d'inspiration.


End file.
